The Red Skulls
by Riot-girl-773
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango are all in punkrock band called "The Red Skulls" were they go aroudn doing gigs and having fun, But what happens when business comes along. InuKag SanMir


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.....or any other characters.....but I will....You hear me I will.....Clones...Clones....(Cops) You can't take me away.....You can't.....they let me go of the institution....they said I was Ok....YOU CAN'T DO THIS.......!!!  
  
THE RED SKULLS: Chapter One: The Tatoo Scardie  
  
Kagome awoke to the headache surging alarm clock. Kagome covered her head with her cover but the alarm clock rang louder. Kagome finally jumped out of the bed and took the alarm clock threw it on the ground and stomped on it. When noting was left except pink dust she smiled to herself.  
  
"Teach Ya' next time not to wake me up.....Stupid" Kagome said to it on the ground.  
  
"But I thought that is what its made for..." A voice said.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!" Kagome screamed. "BURGLAR...BURGLAR....I'M STRAPPED.....COM'ON....YEAH....GOT A PROMBLEM BUD...DO YA....THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!!!" Kagome shouted as she reached in her pocket looking for something until tripping on her sleeping cat and her butt making a unexpected appointment to the wooden floor....thanks to her Red Shag rug...she landed softly.  
  
"What the hell does that mean...tell me again I seem to always forget....everytime you SHOUT IT IN THE MORNING!!!!" Inuyasha shouted then sighed not only scaring him she gave him 2 min headache. He hated going through this every time he came to get her in her morning state.  
  
"Inuyasha....you stupid....uggggghhh..... haven't I told you not to bother me in the morning.....I'll kill you next time..I swear .......I mean look what happened to my alarm clock...." Kagome said as she pointed to the pink dust that seemed to try to make it's last ring.  
  
"Kagome....do me a favor brush your teeth...and tounge...and whole mouth...it smells like a cat shit in it..." Inuyasha said as he jumped on her bed and layed down with his hands behind his head.  
  
(******Silence******)  
  
"Hey Inuyasha come here real quick...." Kagome said seductively. She shook her hair to were it fell over her bare shoulder from her tank top. Inuyasha immediately jumped out of her bed and was in front of Kagome...inches from her face. Kagome took her finger tip and lifted up his face. Inuyasha immdiately blushed.  
  
"Wh...Wha...What...di...did ..yo..you...want" Inuyasha said having a hard time speaking.  
  
Kagome came closer and closer to his face until there lips were barely a brush away.  
  
"I want to....I want to.......say....SIT!" Kagome said as she stepped back and Inuyasha plummeted to the ground. "I know when I have bad breath....but I don't need comments from someone who never does brush his teeth and never takes a bath." Kagome said as she stepped over him and to the bathroom were she gave him one more glare and slammed the door.  
  
(******another akward silence******)  
  
Kagome came back out haughtily.  
  
"I forgot my damn towel...." Kagome said at the angry Inuyasha on her bed.  
  
"I don't know why even that old fortune teller put this damn to hell thing around my neck......I was in control...I'm not anyones dog." Inuyasha said he opened his eyes to see that Kagome had already gone back in her bathroom. He looked down to see the cat staring into his eys. He shivered....something about that he liked and something...he didn't and in he mornings he didn't it's was like he had Kagome personality in the morning only in a Seeshomaru way...calmly. Inuyasha shivered. He hated Seeshomaru in the mornings. One things for getting up so early....6:15 am in the hellish early morning...antoher he takes up all he hot water...considering the house was fairly large and the last he ate up all his ramen...even hid hidden packages....in the underware drawer. He has to come over here to get his.  
  
"INUYASHA...I'M OUT OF THE SHOWER SO YOU BEST BE GETTING OUT OF MY ROOM...." Kagome shouted on the other side of the bathroom door.  
  
"OK...." Inuyasha shouted as he smiled evilly to no one. He made his footsteps loud and closed the door acting as if he actually left. He jumped softly onto her bed.  
  
Kagome came out as she turned around to close her bathroom door. She turned around to face a Inuyasha sitting happily on her bed.  
  
"OHHHHH......YOU PERVERT WANNABE......SIT!!!SIT!!SIT!!!" Kagome shouted as Inuyasha went through her bed...to her wooden floor. "Oh great you ruined another matteress....your paying for this one...." Kagome said as she grabbed her clothes from the closet and made refuge to the bathroom were she could change.  
  
Kagome came out in her army green capris and a black tank with a red skull on the back before she jumped at Inuyasha's angry shout.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT" He shouted as he jumped up and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Umm...Inuyasha....they call that a tatoo...." Kagome said as she pinched Inuyasha's skin on his hand. Inuyasha winced as he let go of her arm.  
  
"I know what it is..but when did you get it...and why did you get it without me " Inuyasha said almost whining.  
  
"First of all...The whole band got a picture of a skull on there left arm and the reason we didn't invite you is because nobody felt like carrying you limp...heavy uncounsious butt..." Kagome said as she sat down at her black and red vanity. She opened her jewelry box and got out her little sterling silver skull earrings.  
  
"Remember when I asked you to come with me to get my ears peirced. The sight of the needle made you fall over dead.....or to put it plainly....You Fainted!!!" Kagome said laughing at remembering that day. " And getting a tatoo will always be with a needle."  
  
"First of all I passed out from the smell of too much perfume....and Guys don't Faint we PASS OUT!" Inuyasha huffed as he sat down on the ground and crossed his arms.  
  
"So what about that time Miroku saw that spider on my window and screamed before (Fainting) and You...You were on the verge of tears asking me wait no begging me to kill it...." Kagome said as she walked down stairs with a red from anger and embarressment Inuyasha behind her.  
  
Miroku and Sango were already downstairs eating there favorite cereal that they keep at her house. Sango had Apple Jacks and Miroku had Honey Bunches of Oats...or so he thought.  
  
"Hey....Inuyasha Think that you would be tired.....I mean you did after all stay her all night long..." Miroku said already flinching and wincing from pain that he didn't recieve. Miroku opened one eye to see Kagome and Inuyasha sit down at the table. Kagome and Inuyasha both grabbed the Apple Jacks cereal...although they all know that Inuyasha's favorite cereal is Honey Bunches of Oats.  
  
"Hey Kagome.....My Cereal....it tastes....like....liver...I tried to ignore it but it just gets stronger." Miroku explained " It's kinda good though..." Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha burst out laughing as they looked at each other and starting singing...  
  
"Meow meow meow meow...meow meow meow meow...meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow" Kagome, Sango and Inuyasha sang.  
  
Miroku just stared until he he stopped chewing and spit out his cereal. He poured the whole box on the table to see that his cereal had been mixed it with Buyo's cat food. Miroku stuck out his tongue as he licked his hand trying to get rid of the taste. He ran up the stairs. Kagome and the rest had tears down there face from laughter.  
  
"TRY ANOTHER PERVERTED THING AGAIN AND IT WILL BE 10X WORSE!!!" Sango shouted up the stairs.  
  
"YOU GOT ONE TO...." Inuyasha shouted as he grabbed Sango's arm and studied the red skull on her left arm.  
  
"Yeah...everyone got one.....but don't worry....we got you several fake ones...you know the ones that you use water with." Sango said as she smiled at him. Kagome burst out laughing. Inuyasha just sat on Kagome's black leather couch and huffed.  
  
"Well we best be getting started on what songs were gonna do next week....we need to practice we have a gig....beach front baby" Kagome said as she sat down and grabbed a pencil and a peice of paper. Ok Inuyasha what do you wanna sing" Kagome said as she looked at him.  
  
"Perfect.....It's Over.....Addicted....Bloody Valentine...Smooth Criminal.....and In the End " Inuyasha said completley forgetting the tatoo's.  
  
"Can'd do the Last One....Remember we need another player to play the keyboard. Me and You have the electric Guitar..Sango..Drums and Miroku the Bass...And I still need to pick out my songs..." Kagome said as she looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Iya...Coush Plajusk...The Piano" Miroku said as he sat down in the recliner and was still brushing his teeth without the toothpaste.  
  
"NO! We need a Bass...I guess we could hold auditons....tommorrow..."Inuyasha said. He really didn't like the thought of some stranger joining the band. They had it like this since they were 15. Kagome all the sudden landed in his lap.  
  
"Don't worry Inuyasha.....this new guy...he has to be pretty cool to join the Red Skulls...K....Wait Miroku is that my toothbrush..." Kagome said happily then getting angry.  
  
"Yes it is....and my Kagome you have a nice flavor.." Miroku said and dunking as a candelstick flew at him. "Ha Missed.." He said before getting hit with a lamp.  
  
"Well if we never fired Kikyou..." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath...Until he realized that Kagome was still on his lap and she heard what he said.  
  
"Well I'm Sorry.....if you never fired Naraku my ex-boyfriend thanks to you I would have never had to fire the Bitch in the first place." Kagome said standing up. She slapped him hard and made her way to the kitchen. Through Inuyasha's eyes being slapped is 20x worse then being sit. He ran after Kagome in the kitchen. One thing Kagme learned was that Inuyasha had a very good nose....well really he should he is a half demon. Anyway he could tell if she was crying by the saltine smell. So she takes salt pours it in the sink and mixes it with the water. GIving the teary smell. She started to shake her shoulders but then there was a knock on the door. Kagome rushed to get it. Inuyasha behind her trying to get his act together to apologize....  
  
"Hello Kagome The Beautiful It been long" A voice said. Kagome squealed and jumped as she hugged him....  
  
___________________  
  
There You...Go....Now They have a gig next week so If you guys want to hear anything else...that Kagome and Inuyasha could sing...and another member is joining One song he will be singing is .....Here Without u...hint..hin  
  
ANyway review..and tell me some songs you would like to see....  
  
"BYEBYENOW!" 


End file.
